starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 8☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 8☆ is the eighth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. Knock on Dream! is performed by Hoshitani Yuta x Ageha Riku and was used as an insert song in episode 8. In A World You Still Don't Know is performed by Tsukigami Haruto x Ageha Riku. Tracklisting #'Knock on Dream!' # #'Knock on Dream!' ＜INST＞ # ＜INST＞ Lyrics Knock on Dream! *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Ageha Riku Japanese= 叶えたい輝きの　色彩は違っても オレたちは今　おなじ場所にいる 目をそらしてみたけど どこか似てる気がして 出逢った日から感じてたシンパシー 暗闇にそそぐヒカリ… 届いているだろう！ 何度も問いかけるように そのドアKnock!した 声に出した瞬間に　あふれる願いがある 思い切りぶつかるって　怖いけど 行き場のないプライドじゃ　空は探せないよね 響き合い　その〈羽&翅〉をひろげて　飛びだしてゆこう 誰かに言われたって　絶対曲げられない そういうトコロも…いっしょ…なのかな… オレが持ってないもの ボクが持ってないもの お互いの憧れとSyncしてく 声が震えていたのは 悔しさじゃなくって 見つけた　新しい感情 鼓動がKnock!する 夢に出逢う瞬間の　生まれたての自由で なりたい自分に　なれたらいいよね 差し出された手のひらに　微笑みで重ねたら 走りだそう　まっすぐな速度で　追いかけてゆこう 声に出した 瞬間に あふれる願いがある 思い切りぶつかるって　怖いけど 知りたいんだキミのこと　跳ねるように頷けば 響き合い　その〈羽&翅〉をひろげて　飛びだしてゆこう ほら、扉がひらくよ！ |-| Rōmaji= Kanaetai kagayaki no shikisai wa chigatte mo Oretachi wa ima onaji basho ni iru Me wo sorashite mita kedo Doko ka niteru kigashite Deatta hi kara kanjiteta shinpashii Kurayami ni sosogu hikari... Todoite iru darou! Nando mo toi kakeru you ni Sono doa Knock! shita Koe ni dashita shunkan ni afureru negai ga aru Omoi kiri butsukaru tte kowai kedo Ikiba no nai puraido ja sora wa sagasenai yo ne Hibiki ai sono hane wo hirogete tobidashite yukou Dareka ni iwareta tte zettai mage rarenai Sou yuu tokoro mo... issho na no ka na... Ore ga mottenai mono Boku ga mottenai mono Otagai no akogare to Sync shite ku Koe ga furuete ita no wa Kuyashi sa janakutte Mitsuketa atarashii kanjou Kodou ga Knock! suru Yume ni deau shunkan no umaretate no jiyu de Naritai jibun ni Naretara ii yo ne Sashi dasareta tenohira ni hohoemi de kasanetara Hashiri dasou massugu na sokudo de oi kakete yukou Koe ni dashita Shunkan ni Afureru negai ga aru Omoi kiri butsukaru tte kowai kedo Shiritai nda kimi no koto haneru you ni unazukeba Hibiki ai sono hane wo hirogete tobidashite yukou Hora yume ga, hiraku yo! |-| English= In A World You Still Don't Know *Parts sang by Ageha Riku *Parts sang by Tsukigami Haruto Japanese= 暴れ出したこの熱量　抑える術(すべ)はなくて 呼吸さえも忘れるほど　見つめ続けてた いいさ、ついておいで 準備ができたんだね 魔法… 奇跡… それよりも尊いもの 君がまだ知らない世界に　飛び込む瞬間の なぜか痛むような その切なさまで抱きしめて 孤独は時に精神(こころ)強く育てる季節 夢ならば　いつも在る 君をそこへ連れてくのは　君以外いないから たったひとつ今を進む　道を探すのさ きれい、より　きれい うれしい、は　たのしい 進むための メッセージは届いている そしてまた新たな世界が　手招きをするから 息を切らしたって 苦しくても負けない　夢に 涙が汗がひとつ　今日のステージに沁みて また次の幕が開く すこし先で待ってるよ　追いかけておいで 見送るその背中　光へと　とけてく 伝える両手で 受け取る瞳で つながってる つないでゆく Entry!! ボクがまだ知らない世界に　飛び込む瞬間は 怖くて愛しいだろう… 君がまだ知らない世界に　飛び込む瞬間の なぜか痛むような　その切なさまで抱きしめて 孤独は時に精神(こころ)強く育てる季節 その夢はいつも在る |-| Rōmaji= Abare dashita kono netsuryou osaeru sube wa nakute Kokyuu sae mo wasureru hodo mitsume tsudzuketeta Ii sa tsuite oide Junbi ga dekita nda ne Mahou... Kiseki... Sore yori mo tootoi mono Kimi ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan no Naze ka itamu you na Sono setsuna sa made dakishimete Kodoku wa toki ni kokoro tsuyoku sodateru kisetsu Yume naraba itsumo aru Kimi wo soko e tsurete ku no wa kimi igai inai kara Tatta hitotsu ima o susumu michi o sagasu no sa Kirei yori kirei Ureshii wa tanoshii Susumu tame no Messeeji wa todoite iru Soshite mata arata na sekai ga temaneki wo suru kara Iki wo kirashita tte Kurushi kute mo makenai yume ni Namida ga ase ga hitotsu kyou no suteeji ni shimite Mata tsugi no maku ga aku Sukoshi saki de matteru yo oi kakete oide Miokuru sono senaka hikari e to tokete ku Tsutaeru ryoute de Uketoru hitomi de Tsunagatteru Tsunaide yuku Entry!! Boku ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan wa Kowakute itoshii darou... Kimi ga mada shiranai sekai ni tobikomu shunkan no Naze ka itamu you na sono setsuna sa made dakishimete Kodoku wa toki ni kokoro tsuyoku sodateru kisetsu Sono yume wa itsumo aru |-| English= Notes *'Knock on Dream!' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga) **Composer: Kimura Yuki **Arranger: Kimura Yuki **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'In A World You Still Don't Know' **Performer: Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga), Tsukigami Haruto (CV: Koyasu Takehito) **Composer: Nakayama Satoshi **Arranger: Nakayama Satoshi **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-8.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song